Loo-Kee
Loo-Kee is a small Etherian creature who resembles a humanoid squirrel. He belongs to a race of beings known as Kon-Seals. Loo-Kee follows She-Ra and the other members of the Rebellion, while hidden behind trees, bushes and other objects. At the end of almost every episode, Loo-Kee emerges and asks the viewers if they had seen where he had been hiding. He then reveals to the viewers where he had been hiding and relates the moral of the story. Other than this, the character makes only two "full" appearances throughout the entire series. In "Loo-Kee Lends a Hand," Light Hope reveals to Loo-Kee the true identities of Prince Adam and Adora as He-Man and She-Ra. Loo-Kee has the distinction of being one of only three characters not named in either series' opening credits (the others being Zodac and Broom) to know the true identities of He-Man and She-Ra. Filmation Appearances *''Duel at Devlan'' *''The Sea Hawk'' *''The Red Knight'' *''The Missing Ax'' *''The Prisoners of Beast Island'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''The Laughing Dragon'' *''King Miro's Journey'' *''Friendship'' *''He Ain't Heavy'' *''Return of the Sea Hawk'' *''A Loss for Words'' *''Enchanted Castle'' *''Three Courageous Hearts'' *''The Stone in the Sword'' *''The Crystal Castle'' *''The Crown of Knowledge'' *''The Mines of Mondor'' *''Small Problems'' *''Book Burning'' *''The Eldritch Mist'' *''Bow's Farewell'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Play It Again, Bow'' *''The Reluctant Wizard'' *''Friends Are Where You Find Them'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' *''Troll's Dream'' *''Gateway to Trouble'' *''The Unicorn King'' *''The Anxious Apprentice'' *''Zoo Story'' *''Into the Dark Dimension'' *''Treasure of the First Ones'' *''Glimmer's Story'' *''Enemy with My Face'' *''Welcome Back, Kowl'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''Micah of Bright Moon'' *''The Price of Power'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''For Want of a Horse'' *''Just Like Me'' *''My Friend, My Enemy'' *''The Wizard'' *''Unexpected Ally'' *''The Light of the Crystal'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Jungle Fever'' *''Black Snow'' *''Anchors Aloft, Part 1'' *''Anchors Aloft, Part 2'' *''Darksmoke and Fire'' *''Magicats'' *''Flowers for Hordak'' *''Wild Child'' *''The Greatest Magic'' *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' *''One to Count On'' *''Return of the General'' *''Out of the Cocoon'' *''A Lesson in Love'' *''Something Old, Something New'' *''Loo-Kee's Sweety'' *''The Pearl'' *''The Time Transformer'' *''Above It All'' *''Day of the Flowers'' *''Brigis'' *''The Caregiver'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' *''Romeo and Glimmer'' *''The Perils of Peekablue'' *''Just the Way You Are'' *''The Locket'' *''Shera Makes a Promise'' *''Bow's Magical Gift'' *''Sweet Bee's Home'' *''Glimmer Come Home'' *''The Inspector'' *''Portrait of Doom'' *''Hordak's Power Play'' *''Shades of Orko'' *''Assault on the Hive'' *''The Bibbet Story'' *''Swifty's Baby'' Behind the Scenes *Loo-Kee was developed by Arthur Nadel, the executive vice predident of creative affairs at Filmation. *Several different color schemes were suggested for Loo-Kee, ranging from pale pink to bright green skin. Notes * Loo-Kee is mentioned in ''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' as a figment of Madame Razz's imagination. External Links *He-Man.org Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magical creatures Category:Characters Category:Great Rebellion Category:Kon-Seals